Sasuke's Memories
by SUPERSTARFREAKZ
Summary: The Great Sasuke Uchiha Can't believe the horrific event he witnessed on the battle ground outside the lair to be true... Is he really In the Cell After Naruto Got Involed


Sasuke couldn't help but wonder… could he have stopped it from happening. Could he have stopped all this hurt to himself? Is it his fault he's gone? Guilt. Is that what's happening to him… Is the Great Uchiha who finally got everything he wanted Feeling guilty?

But that was it. Sasuke didn't have everything anymore. He used to think what he has in this moment in time was everything he needed when he was nothing more than an inexperienced Kid… Until his heart got torn from his chest. Until He Saw the blonde haired ninja - he once gave his very heart too - covered in crimson Liquid, hardily breathing. He wished he could go back in time and get there earlier after all it should have been HIS fight… maybe then it would never have happened.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke muttered quietly staring down to the floor of his freezing cell a few tears coming to his eyes due to the memories of his beloved Naruto. That day flashed into his mind again, but this time he couldn't with hold the tears in his eyes. He only let a single tear freely stream down his face.

_Sasuke couldn't shake them from his tail. He was faster than them - yes - but he couldn't waste his chakra. He had to conserve his chakra and use it to fight Orochimaru and defeat him once and for all. But Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something didn't feel right even though he couldn't explain it; he just knew something was wrong._

_He looked around for a path or something he could finally end this chase, he was mainly looking for a quiet clearing away from the cave. He knew this forest like the back of his hand, so why couldn't he find anywhere. Sasuke took a deep breathe in through his nose and breathed out heavily through his mouth, it didn't do much it just calmed him down from thinking so much. He HAD to clear his mind no matter what, he wouldn't be able to beat these ninja let alone Orochimaru if he's too busy lost in La-La Land. _

_Pulling to a stop in a small clearing Sasuke got finally a chance to ready himself for the oncoming Ninja's who wanted him dead. With the gentlest hand Sasuke gripped his ninja sword just with enough power to feel at one with his sword. The silence meant Sasuke could listen to the noise his sword made as he unsheathed it. In one steady flow he moved his sword over his head and into the empty space beside his body. _

_The first ninja appeared behind him in the bushes and a smirk ran across his lips as if its place there was welcome whenever it wanted. "Here goes nothing" muttered Sasuke; he knew he had to defeat these ninja without spilling an ounce of his chakra if he stood a chance to survive the rest of the day. Glancing out the corner of his eye he caught the dark figure stood in the shade of a tree watching him with hawk-like eyes, wearing a slim red dress he'd never seen this ninja in Orochimaru's lair before. She moved with elegance like she was more of a dancer then ninja._

_Sasuke back flipped into the space behind her and swung his sword before he realised there was another behind him. The smirk grew on his lip yet again; the 2__nd__ ninja was oblivious to the first ninja's presence in front of Sasuke. Dodging the oncoming kunai at the last second Sasuke found his timing to be just right as the female's back was now evidently covered in her partner's kunai. Clearly one kunai had hit dead centre of her spinal cord and it was throw with such force of hatred that it has split her spinal cord into two and the blood ran down her back joining the rest of the wounds. _

_Hitting the ground the females body's impact onto the floor made a thunderous echoing sound which ran straight through the dead ninja's partners body, Sasuke witnessed how his whole body shook at the same time. The expression on the males face turned into guilt and a pang of regret for his silent approach. Side-stepping closer to the male ninja Sasuke stood in front of him and looked him straight in the eye and watched the man quiver under Sasuke's piercing glare. _

_The guys eyes widened and his lips parted slightly to let out a weak and feeble groan before blood ran down his chin and the male ninja was forced to cough up blood. The Ninja looked down not really wanting to face what was happening just to be found true as he saw the Uchihas Thin yet very strong sword shoved uncaringly into his intestines and through his body just to come out the other side of his back. The man witnessed Sasuke pulling his sword out slowly and painfully out of the guys dying body. He just hit the ground coughing up more blood from the impact and the strength was flowing out the ninja just like his blood. _

_Bending down Sasuke cleaned the blood off his sword using the females dress and he carefully re-sheathed his Ninja Sword into his scabbard. With that done Sasuke finally turned his attention to the battle he now had to complete when he finds Orochimaru outside the lair. A Deep, sharp breath left from Sasuke's lungs before he set off navigating back to the lair._

_That's when he heard it, the painful scream. The shout filled with fear and loneliness. Sasuke stopped taken aback at what he just heard. "Naruto?" Sasuke thought to himself in a concerned yet curious tone. He had to re-think what he just thought before realisation kicked in, before his muscular hands began shaking – like they did when he was a little kid- and all he could think about doing was running that little bit faster in a desperate attempt to help Naruto._

The tears ran down Sasuke's pale face faster, Sasuke didn't care if anyone saw the state he was in all he wanted was it to be a dream.

_Sasuke head was spinning as he was running he didn't know where he was but he HAD to get there in time. It HAD to. Sasuke gave up running through the trees and ended up running full out on the path, his thoughts about conserving chakra fading into the background he just needed to get there._

_The final few strides were slower than the rest. Out of breath and panting Sasuke couldn't get his head round the image he saw. His movements froze until no others were to follow his last._

Even now. The image was still clear to Sasuke as it was then.

_He witnessed Naruto preparing himself for what he must have worked out as the last move. The glance in Sasuke's direction meant Naruto knew Sasuke was there. He KNEW Sasuke would watch. But Sasuke couldn't get over the fact that Naruto was slightly shaking when he begin running to Orochimaru. Sasuke wanted to yell at Naruto to stop that he didn't have to try he could let Sasuke deal with it, but nothing came out no sound left his lips only a mere whimper of pain._

_Naruto's aim was off- probably due to the closed left eye which was glued shut my blood – he hit Orochimaru's right shoulder. Even though Naruto hit his opponent's body, Orochimaru knew Naruto's reactions would be slowed down due to his injuries. Knowing Sasuke was there Orochimaru took the liberty to finish off the blonde ninja himself there and then. Orochimaru Smiled as he grabbed the boy's hair tightly pulling on it violently letting him squirm under his grip as the Snake bent down and picked up the previous sword which he dropped in the resent attack._

_Sasuke feet wouldn't move. His whole body was frozen in the spot he was stood and he clutched his fists tighter wanting to help the boy but he knew it would be over by the time he plucks up the courage to go over there. _

It only just occurred to Sasuke that he was scared. SCARED! Sasuke was scared back then. He placed his head in his hands and cried more hiding in the shadows letting his emotions run with him.

_Within a blink it was done. The sword firmly placed into Naruto's gut, it was with more power than Sasuke's final attack to the male hired ninja but still Sasuke saw how he was just like the snake "I've been spending so much time with him I'm becoming like him" Sasuke thought quickly this time moving the event of having his Naruto deposited on the floor just like a unwanted doll which have been over used so the fun was taken out of it. _

"_BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU" Sasuke screamed as he readied his chidori in his hands the anger flaring into his eyes this time he wouldn't go easy on Orochimaru. This time he WOULD kill him to take revenge for Naruto._

_It was more of a blur for Sasuke the speed he was moving at, but he remembered coming face to face with the snake and plunging his chakra into the chest of his once sensei-like figure. He let the dying breathe leave Orochimaru before he tossed his useless weak body to the side and resuming his calm perspective to his face and he darted over to Naruto._

_Tugging lightly on Naruto's bloody clothes he placed Naruto's head on his lap and he looked down at his once comrade. Those ocean blue eyes looked up sadly at him; Naruto pulled on a brave face and smiled lightly at Sasuke. It was obvious to Sasuke even undertaking that task was painful._

"…_s-sa...su-" Naruto tried saying but Sasuke cut him off._

"_Baka! What were you thinking! I told you to stay in the leaf! And you don't listen!" Sasuke hit him on his arm playfully._

"…_.I wouldn't… be… myself if… I listened… now would…I?" Naruto tried to add sarcasm into his voice in attempt to lighten the mood._

"_Naruto… shhh" Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's crimson stained strands of blonde hair like he used to when they would sneak to the riverside while they were alone in the evening._

_Naruto moved his hand slowly to his neck and unslung a metal hand-made necklace that Sasuke had given to him the evening he left, Naruto weakly placed it in Sasuke's hand as he intertwined fingers with him. His Breathing was scarce now and very faint, he didn't have long left with Sasuke._

"…_.keep…it…. Sasuke…" Even his voice was weak and trailed off easily._

"_Naruto… you can't go you just can't!" Sasuke said into Naruto's ear as he rested his forehead against each other's both of them cherishing the final moments they have together._

"…_I'm…. sorry…. I wish… we had… more… ti-" Yet again, Naruto was cut off by Sasuke._

_To Sasuke Naruto's lips were dry and very cold so was his hand and as Sasuke closed his eyes the memories of their secret meetings flashing through his mind. Sasuke pulled away and opened his eyes and he blinked a little taken back as he saw Naruto not re-opening his eyes and his was colder than before. Sasuke scanned Naruto's un-moving body only to find his chest not rising and falling anymore. _

_Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto's face a tear hitting Naruto's and carrying some of the blood away with his tear as it ran to the floor. Sasuke knew what he now had to face up and do. But he knew if he did he could be arrested for it. But Sasuke knew Sakura and everyone needed to know about Naruto._

_He carefully picked Naruto up in his arms and rested Naruto's head on his chest – which made it look as if he was sleeping but the blood suggested otherwise – and he walked slowly heading in the direction of the leaf village. Sasuke's emotion's and thoughts where everywhere as he walked. His head traumatised by the witnessing of Naruto's death._

_Everyone blamed Sasuke for Naruto's death but Sasuke didn't object he just wanted to be alone. He knew it would have happened and he knew that he would see Sakura cry. But he never saw her crying into the short black haired boy's shoulder he only heard Sakura saying the boy's name and a few other words "Sai… oh my god Sai! He's gone… what…. How…" The boy didn't reply he just held sakura to him comforting her and Sasuke couldn't do much more but leave his beloved Naruto in the arms of Kakashi Sensei as he was lead off rather willingly by leaf anbu. _

The memories faded but Sasuke continued crying late into the night. He couldn't bear the guilt that he would not be with Naruto like they had always dreamed of being together hand-in-hand forever. He felt even worse that now they had imprisoned him the 5th hokage would not let attended Naruto's funeral due to reasons where he may escape. Sasuke knew he had to watch his beloved Naruto get what he had wanted and have the whole village recognise him. Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad that what Naruto had wanted was only due to being dead, If they all truly cared they would cry. He had to see it for himself.

Sasuke already knew that being able to attend Naruto's funeral was out of the question. HE was a criminal after all, like they would willingly let him out of his cell. So Sasuke would find his own way out.

Upon hearing the guard snoring Sasuke saw his chance. He transformed into a small snake and slipped through the gaps in the bar and he continued up the stairs until he was out of hearing distance of the guard. He transformed back into himself and ran up the rest of the way and slipped out a small yet big enough whole he saw on his way down. Silently Sasuke followed the dark tunnel and out into the empty street of the Leaf, he knew his was around easily so it wasn't much trouble finding the funeral grounds they would be burying Naruto.

Once there Sasuke perched into the tree above the crowd and he couldn't seem to get over the joy for Naruto with all the people there actually crying over him. Sasuke sighed quietly and watched the ceremony go on. The rain poured down and it just got worse when the people disappeared going back to their lives forgetting all about what they had just stood there and listened too. When Sasuke was sure that everyone was gone he jumped down and strolled quietly over to Naruto's grave and he slumped onto his knees soaked through within the 3 minutes he had been in the rain.

At least the rain covered over the ever flowing tears from Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto, I never told you half of what I have always wanted too. And just when I get you back you leave. I should have been there I should be the one dead right now. I wish I could fix this Naruto. You know you were the only reason I'd actually stay here… but then for selfish reasons I left and I missed you so much Naruto. You know that… I never hated you I never have and I never will… Naruto I promised you back then that we'd finally be together hand-in-hand one day… but I guess you're going to have to wait for me. Think you can wait? Just a little longer… I promise Naruto I'll be there for you…"

Sasuke scrambled to his feet when he felt the presence of Kakashi sensei and he dropped a rose, identical to the one he gave Naruto when he left the leaf, and turned on his heels. Pulling up his hood he disappeared into the rain and off into the forest.

Kakashi had heard the whole thing but sadly sighed and muttered in his gentle toned voice "…I guess we won't be seeing sunshine in the leaf for a while…"


End file.
